


Only For You

by tatou



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Human AU, Jealousy, M/M, Office Romance, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatou/pseuds/tatou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s so punch-drunk on Aster it should be alarming, but he doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user pawprintsandsnowflakes' birthday (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"We’re over,” Aster says quietly. He’s bent over Jack’s desk, staring coldly down at him and Jack nearly falls out of his chair in surprise.

 

Indignant rage and helpless confusion fill him almost instantly and it's overwhelming, how much he wants to reach out and cling to Aster, ask _why_ and what he's done wrong.

 

He suddenly feels very stupid, hates himself for the way he’d perked up in his chair and beamed at the sight of his now ex-boyfriend coming down the hall.

 

“Wh-“

 

Aster keeps his voice low; office romance is looked down upon here and as a higher up, he’d be thoroughly scorned for mingling with a lowly intern such as Jack. The unsolicited rage is still present in his tone, barbing his words. “Don’t bloody talk to me. Don’t show up at my office again. You’re not welcome there anymore.”

 

He leaves abruptly and Jack just sits there in his odd, furious wake, his face blank as the other interns type and file busily on, unaware of the way Jack’s world has come crashing to a noiseless halt.

 

Jack looks down at his shitty little desk, at the stacks and stacks of paperwork he needs to have filled out and submitted by seven ‘o clock. He needs this job because he needs to pay off his rent, he needs to file away these papers and finally find something to eat and he needs to check his online banking account, but none of that matters now. Whatever the reason for this sudden break up, he’s going to make it right.

 

He’s _not_  going to lose Aster.

 

He’s gone in seconds, his chair lying flat on its back and his desk a crumpled mess of forms and post it notes.

 

Aster’s office is on the eighth floor, a five minute walk. He makes it in three, striding heatedly past the other fancier offices and sharply dressed men who carry briefcases and all have gold rings on their fingers. Some don’t even notice his appearance; they go on talking about golf and important numbers and Jack just moves on past, cheeks burning. When he barges through the oak door and slams it shut, Aster is close to flying into one of his tempers.

 

“Get out-“ He hisses, and stutters off in shock when Jack shoves heartily at the papers and objects on his desk, heart pulsing hard.

 

“Fuck you.” He spits, letting his anger make itself known first. And then he’s clambering up onto that shiny desk (Aster lets out a noise of protest at the scuffs his tennis shoes leave) to kneel before Aster and fist his shaking hands into his collar, yanking him close.

 

“If you don’t get off me in the next five seconds I’m calling security.” Aster says calmly. There’s pain on his expression but he schools it with that hard, lofty look of professional distance Jack had once known so well, before they’d truly met.

 

Jack slaps him, and Aster snarls in outrage, reaching for Jack and reversing them so that he’s got his skinny ex pressed heavily against his cleared desk.

 

“I fucking love you, you giant dumbass.” Jack all but shouts, his thin fingers scrabbling at now wrinkled work shirt. He grabs onto Aster’s hands and squeezes them hard, wishing his sincerity could be felt through the gesture. “I can’t- don’t make me be without you, Aster, please-“

 

Aster’s lip curls in disgust and Jack’s stomach sinks.

 

“You ‘ _love’_  me?” He repeats, and his voice is high with hurt and hate. “Is that so? I heard you’ve been sleepin’ around, you horrible little slut.”

 

“ _What?”_

 

Jack’s jaw drops open in shock. Have the other interns been spreading rumors about him? Or was it Pitchiner, that creepy asshole whose office was near Aster’s, the one who’d tried making blatant advances on him and had turned quite furious at Jack’s repeated denials? Is this why Aster broke up with him?

 

Impatiently, he tugs at Aster’s hair, trying to pull him from his heated accusations and babbling to explain, but Aster only jerks away from his touch.

 

“Bloody whore.” He spits, and lets go of Jack immediately afterwards, retreating behind his chair, like he doesn’t even want to be in the same vicinity as Jack. “Get the fuck out of my office.”

 

Sitting up, Jack gets to his feet and moves close. He loves Aster, adores everything about him. He knows Aster’s crazy about him too- has known since the day Aster himself confessed it to him, a sly murmur into his neck the day they first kissed.

 

He’s not going to lose what they have so easily.

 

“No.” He says. “You’re going to fucking listen to what I say first, because none of what you heard is true and you should fucking know it.”

 

Aster watches him silently, and that’s enough to keep Jack going.

 

“I haven’t slept with anyone at the office.” He states, and presses closer to Aster, reaching indulgently for his hand and pressing it to his cheek, to his heart, to his lips. “I love you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Aster. Why would I put that at risk?”

 

His boss, lover, and ex doesn’t move, but somehow Jack can see his resolve crumbling in the way his eyes soften to something upset and unsure.

 

“I wouldn’t waste my time with anyone here.” He continues, and then he reaches for Aster, grabbing his collar again and pulling him close, biting his lip. Jack can’t get enough of touching him; now that Aster’s calmed down and is actually listening, he’s taking advantage of that silence, filling it with his sincere explanations and touching him every way he can. He’s so punch-drunk on Aster it should be alarming, but he doesn’t care.

 

“Not when I have this.” He continues, sliding a hand up Aster’s chest to cup over the beat of his heart.

 

He grins at the way Aster goes still against him, obviously warring with his interest in Jack’s attentions and with these slanderous rumors he’s somehow been led to believe. Jack can tell it hurts Aster to hear such things, and really, he can’t blame him for his reaction. Aster is kind and sweet more often than not, but he is also a jealous, possessive creature, sparse with his words at times but generous with his actions.

 

Jack leans into his chest, pressing his lips to Aster’s chin. He thinks of the first day, when they’d bumped into each other at the office supplies store and how after that all he’d been able to think about was Aster’s voice and long-fingered hands (delightfully free of any type of gold band), and how their conversation had bordered on teasing. “You have nothing to worry about, Aster.” He says quietly. “I  _am_  a whore, but only for you. I’d never go to anyone else, you know that.”

 

The soft rumble of a pleased hum in Aster’s throat tells him the process will be slow, but he’s being forgiven, if the slide of those wonderfully broad palms over his hips is any indication. Aster doesn’t seem to fully believe him yet, but Jack can be plenty convincing.

 

“Thought they were true.” Aster mumbles, and his fingers curl into Jack’s skin, gripping him tight. “Didn’t believe them at first, but I heard some of the guys up here talking… I got worried.”

 

“None of that’s true.” Jack reminds him calmly. He tangles his hand into Aster’s hair, peppering little kisses up his neck and down beneath his shirt’s collar. “I have you. You’re more than I’ll ever deserve.”

 

When Aster shoves him down onto his desk, his back meets the edge painfully and he lets out a tiny hiss of pain which is easily smoothed away but the hot press of Aster’s mouth against his. Instantly, Jack latches onto him, wrapping his arms along Aster’s neck and holding tight.

 

“God, I love you.” Aster mumbles into his skin. He’s holding Jack so tight it hurts and Jack doesn’t hesitate to let out noises of pain, knowing all too well how much Aster loves hearing them. He knows those hands will mark and bruise on his own pale skin and he loves it, knowing that he will soon have fresh markings upon him to replace those that are already fading underneath his clothing.

 

Aster’s teeth sink into Jack’s neck briefly, digging in hard and releasing just as fast. “Love you so much…don’t know what I’d do with myself if someone else had you.”

 

Jack shivers; he knows he should be worried when Aster talks like this but it doesn’t matter a single bit to him. Aster’s possessive traits showed up early in their relationship, but they’d never worried Jack. The thought that someone could want him so badly was enthralling, and it would have been a terrible, blatant  _lie_ to say he didn’t feel the same way towards Aster. Jack belonged to Aster as much as Aster belonged to him.

 

“I’d never leave you.” He murmurs placatingly, stroking the back of Aster’s neck and brushing his fingers through the short hairs there.

 

Aster’s grip becomes harder; his fingertips leave reddening spots on Jack’s skin, having already slipped their way beneath his clothing. “Don’t.” He says, his breath hot on Jack’s jaw. “Ever.”

 

“I won’t.” Jack promises. He lifts a leg to wrap around Aster’s waist and lets out a low croon of delight when he feels Aster’s cock, rigid through the fabric of his fitted office slacks. “God, I love you so much.”

 

He lets Aster undress him, eagerly lifting up his hips and arms to allow the clothing’s removal. It matters nothing to them that they can be walked in on or heard.

 

As rough hands slide along his flank, Jack lets out little content noises, head falling back against the desk when immediately Aster begins to grind against him.

 

“You’ll be wearing a collar from now on.” Aster says. “I’ll get you one tonight-you’re to wear it every day, I don’t give a damn who sees it.”

 

He pauses to lick Jack’s earlobe. “If I ever see you without it I’ll punish you so thoroughly you’ll wish you’d never taken it off.”

 

Jack’s mind spins. A  _collar_ \- how deliciously primal. He’s irrevocably Aster’s now, as much a belonging as he is a lover. His neck suddenly feels far too bare, as though he’s been wearing the collar all along and it’s just been removed. “Fuck yes.” He whispers, rubbing back up against the Australian to relieve his cock’s aching. “And a leash?”

 

“That too.”

 

“God.” Jack whines. His fingers scramble for Aster’s belt, yanking the obtrusive thing loose and tossing it away. Hurriedly, he unzips his slacks and gropes Aster through his briefs, squeezing the thick line of his cock before tugging those down as well.

 

It should worry him that he wants this. It shouldn’t feel so good to be wanted and looked after so heavily that sometimes it’s close to frightening, that Aster’s become borderline obsessive. Instead, it feels like the most wondrous thing, knowing he’s loved so thoroughly, even if it’s in the strangest of ways. Though the feelings are reciprocated, he is not nearly as intense.

 

Either way, he loves Aster so much it burns. Being his is like nothing Jack has felt before, a euphoric sense of belonging he can hardly put into words.

 

His fingers smoothe along Aster’s cock, more a possessive touch than a simple stroke. “Make me yours.” He tells Aster, watching as he groans.

 

Aster’s smile is dark. “You’re already mine.” He assures Jack, cupping his cheek and drawing him into a filthy kiss.

 

Jack moans into it, the sound drawing out in his throat when he feels Aster’s hand wrap around his length. He breaks away and licks his lips, their breaths mingling. “All yours.” He agrees, watching as Aster uses his free hand to rummage distractedly through his upper right drawer, the one he keeps locked. There, a small assortment of tools lie waiting for use. This isn’t their first time fucking in Aster’s office. What’s different about this time is that every little tryst had been after-hours, when everyone had gone home and the janitors had been slipped a few bills to look the other way.

 

This time, it’s still daylight. Though most of the floor is on lunch break, there are still those sad-sack stragglers hunched up in their offices, making last minute calls and typing furiously at their keyboards. This time, Aster’s eyes are as richly green as jealousy is said to be, his smile still a little tense. His hands on Jack are rougher than they have ever been, and he is very clearly planning on fucking Jack to raw, noisy perfection.

 

It’s the riskiest thing they’ve ever done and Jack loves it.

 

His fingers emerge from the drawer somehow already deftly slicked in lube. Jack mewls impatiently and lies back, bending his legs at the knees and spreading them to allow Aster’s fingers to dip greedily into him.

 

As he scissors into Jack with one hand, Aster uses the other to grip painfully at Jack’s hair. “You swear you’re not sleepin’ with anyone else?” He hisses, and that spark of cold fury is back in his eyes.

 

Jack cries out a little, both from the nudge of a fingertip to his prostate and the tugging of his hair. “Never.” He whimpers. “You’re all I want. I’d never go to anyone else, I swear.”

 

A third finger strokes into him; Jack gasps raggedly, hips bucking. Aster situates himself between his spread thighs, withdrawing his fingers and sliding into Jack without a warning.

 

He mewls loudly and, caught by surprise, goes a little tense around Aster. “Fuck,” He gasps, accepting the kisses layered onto his chest, “ _Yes_ -”

 

Aster’s chuckle is sweetly amused. He starts thrusting shallowly, smoothing Jack’s hair back from his temple to kiss there as well. Sheathed deep into his lover and finally reassured that he has not been cheated on, Aster has fallen back into his usual sweetness, caressing Jack’s sides and hips and chin, his eyes soft and fiercely affectionate. He guides Jack into a kiss, rolling his hips a little further into him when his body has finally relaxed.

 

“Christ, you’re tight.” He remarks approvingly, eyes fluttering shut as Jack’s legs wrap around him and pull him lower.

 

Like this, they are a tightly twined mess of sweaty skin and connected mouths. Jack rakes his blunt nails up the back of Aster’s shirt and into his collar, gripping at his jaw as he moves inside him. It’s too late now to try and remove it as they’re pressed too close together and the thrusting is too impeccable in its speed to stop now, so Jack settles for panting and moaning into Aster’s ear.

 

“I believe you.” Aster whispers back, and Jack gasps brokenly and closes his eyes, his elation at being forgiven temporarily overriden by the immense pleasure Aster’s movements provide.

 

When he gains speed, Jack’s cries become more consistent, short and rising in pitch with every thrust. He can hardly breathe from the force of it; all he can do is moan as Aster whispers filthy things into his ear. He comes abruptly; a short grunt tears past his lips and he goes briefly rigid on top of Jack, biting hard into his neck as he releases.

 

Aster pumps him the rest of the way, murmuring low apologies into his ear.

 

“Sorry, love.” He drawls, kissing just beneath Jack’s ear. “Got too excited; thinkin’ about having you in my collar, what I’m going to do to you tonight after work..”

 

He can’t reply, not until after his spine has gone taut and he spills into Aster’s palm. Dazed, he allows Aster to lift his boneless body off the desk and move him to the fancy loveseat he has set near his bookshelf. There, he strokes Jack’s hair and murmurs more apologies; he’s sorry for getting so jealous, for reacting the way he did, for not believing Jack.

 

Jack shuts him up with a light, chiding slap to his knuckles. “Don’t.” He mumbles. “It’s fine. You’re fine. You know I like how you get, when you’re jealous.”

 

Aster’s smile is a little unsure, but he squeezes Jack’s palm. “I’m sorry about earlier.” He says again. It always comes to this at the end; mortified by his behavior, Aster apologizes incessantly. This is the softer side of him now, just as enticing as the one Jack has just experienced. He leans over Jack and presses their temples sweetly together, eyes shadowed with shame. “I do love you, y’know. So much. I just…hearing all those things… I let my anger get to me. I should’ve listened to you.”

 

By now, Jack’s limbs have regained strength. He flattens a palm over Aster’s mouth, thumb tucked just beneath his nose. “Aster.” He says, giving him a serious look. “If I have to kiss you any more to shut you up my lips are gonna get real tired, okay?

 

Aster’s eyes turn up at the ends and brighten a little; a huff of laughter slips past his fingers.

 

Jack kisses him again anyway. “I love you.” He says. He’ll never get tired of such simple words. “Everything about you. I wouldn’t change anything if you paid me.”

 

It’s cheesy, but it’s true. Aster smiles wide and squeezes Jack’s hand, unable to find the words he wants but conveying his gratitude perfectly through the gesture. But then he frowns a little, and Jack remembers that they are naked in his office in the middle of a workday.

 

“Speaking of pay-” Aster murmurs, sitting up a little and looking around as though surprised that they’re still in his office. “We should get back to work.”

 

They get dressed again and they kiss again and again, hands clutching hips and cheeks and hair. They’ve always had such trouble keeping off one another, and the thought of returning to such tedious, boring work pales in comparison to their plans for later in the day. Finally, when Jack’s smoothed Aster’s hair down for the third time and tucked his hoodie around him in a way that hides the more visible of the bites, he lingers in the doorway, casting an eager, bright look at the Australian behind the desk.

 

“About that collar?” He says, one foot already tracing the ground behind him, ready to leave. He knows the other businessmen in the area can probably hear and see him there. They’re already probably watching, their noses turned up in haughty curiosity at why such a lowly intern would be hanging around one of their own so. Well, let them leer. Aster belonged to Jack more than he did to any of them or this stupid company.

 

In the middle of adjusting his tie, Aster looks up, smile widening. It’s like they weren’t just arguing and fucking and making up. It’s like Jack’s just come up to his office for lunch, for teasing jabs at his name and for holding hands secretly under the conference room’s round table. “Yeah?”

 

“I want it green.” Jack says. “Like your eyes.”

 

Something flickers across Aster’s face. It’s an expression Jack sees often on him in the most unexpected of moments, one that speaks of an affection so immense it softens his eyes something fierce, softens them to a gaze so compellingly loving that Jack’s knees suddenly feel  _weak_. “I can arrange that.” He answers.

 

Jack smiles. “Good.” He says, and closes the door behind him, already eager for the work day to be over.

 


End file.
